


The Art of Marrying Yoon Jeonghan

by shujisoo



Series: Just Jeonghan and Joshua [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Mafia, Blood and Injury, Doctor Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Hong Jisoo | Joshua-centric, Hospital Setting, M/M, Mafia Yoon Jeonghan, Mentions of Injuries, alternative universe, bullet, i did this at like 3 am and it's stupid, i dont know how to tag im sorry, i forgot to edit it and now you're getting raw footage of my dumbass, youre welcome still :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shujisoo/pseuds/shujisoo
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day at work for Joshua until he was called to the emergency room.Guess normal should've been removed from his vocabulary a long time ago when he decided to accept Yoon Jeonghan's marriage proposal.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Just Jeonghan and Joshua [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911175
Kudos: 108





	The Art of Marrying Yoon Jeonghan

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is a work of fiction. There are some inaccuracies in the story as I'm not in the medical field (yet ;D).
> 
> Mentions of blood, bullet wounds, wounds in general, mafia/gangs. Proceed with caution.
> 
> A/N: Hiii! This is my first time actually writing something like this so I hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> Loosely based on this prompt from Tumblr:  
> A: B, I would kill a man if you asked me to.  
> B: A, listen-  
> A: I would kill a man if you didn’t ask me to!  
> B: ???  
> A: I’ve actuially killed 3 men already!  
> B: !!???

On what was supposed to be a casual day in the hospital, resident doctor Joshua Hong was urgently called to the emergency room. 

Dashing towards where he was called to, Joshua sees a scene he'd rather have not. 

There he was, Yoon Jeonghan, in all his bloody glory-

Wait.

Jeonghan was actually bleeding, _a lot_.  


"Oh, Shuji! I told them to have you fix me up. I missed you, darling." Jeonghan beams, showing his million-dollar smile as if it was the most normal thing to do.

Joshua's eyes widen as he sees the whole scene. Jeonghan on one of the hospital beds, bleeding on his shoulder, while there were a few men in black standing near him, some looking worse for wear.

Tensed, the doctor quickly walks towards his beloved.

Did the resident doctor ever tell you that he was engaged to this crazy man? No? Well, now, you know.

"Yoon Jeonghan, what the fuck?" Joshua checks his fiance's wound, lightly touching the bloodied part. Seeing a bullet still deep inside the man, he calls one of the nurses to get the medical tools and another one to get anaesthesia and an IV bag.

"There, there, my dear Shuji. It's just a minor scratch!"

Joshua's silently calling to every being out there to keep him sane. His fiance had a bullet wound, the bullet still inside him, yet he calls it a minor scratch.

Joshua knew that whatever Jeonghan was doing; it wasn't the most honest job. Knowing of him since high school, but only being in a relationship for over a year (engaged for a month), he preferred taking care of the man and loving him to the fullest, instead of meddling on things he shouldn't be putting his hands on.

Sometimes Jeonghan came home with scratches or even a few minor knife wounds. Still, it was always nothing too dangerous (at least compared to what Joshua thinks a person would be getting in a hazardous setting).

As he was first handed with the anaesthesia and IV bag, Joshua proceeds to hook Jeonghan up with the dextrose. After that, the anaesthesia was administered by the doctor.

"There's a hole in your chest, Han hyung." One of the men standing by Jeonghan speaks up.

Said man rolls his eyes and replies casually, "Well, it's just a hole in my chest! Shuji this is nothing to worry about. Just tape me up, and I'm as good as new."

"Except you're going to bleed to death if we let this on, hyung. And taping you up isn't exactly the thing to do in the hospital, let alone done by a doctor."

"I think you meant patch you up, Han hyung." Another one pipes up.

 _'Are all these dangerous men always so talkative?'_ Joshua thinks as he's handed his needed medical instruments.

"Oh shut up, you guys always make me look bad in front of my beautiful fiance."

Joshua should definitely act now, seeing as his so-called fiance looked paler than when he first came in the room.

"We'll talk about this later, Jeonghan", Joshua tells him as he forces Jeonghan to lie down on the bed properly.

"Hmm okay~ But call me Hannie, Shuji!"

It seemed like the anaesthesia was starting to work its wonders.

The doctor releases a deep sigh. Seeing his fiance's puppy dog eyes, he relents, smiling back at him.

"Okay, Hannie. Lie down; this is going to hurt okay?" Joshua receives a nod, so he starts the extraction of the bullet.

"You know Shuji, I'd take a bullet for you."

"Uhuh."

"I'd catch a grenade for you."

Jeonghan only receives a snort from the doctor as he finishes with the extraction. "You laughed!" The blond haired man yelled happily only for Joshua to shush him.

"Don't move too much, Jeonghan. I'm trying to fix your wound."

"I'm so in love with you."

"I love you too, Jeonghan."

"You know that I'd honestly kill for you, right? You just ask away, and I'd shoot anyone you tell me to." Joshua pays the other man no mind, opting to start stitching him up.

"I wouldn't put it past you seeing as you're a whole ass mafia boss, Yoon Jeonghan."

"Hmm yeah. I'd kill for you even if you don't ask me to."

Only a hum was heard until it stopped at hearing what Jeonghan followed with.

"I've actually killed dozens of men! Some for you, some for me."

Joshua freezes, he looks up to face Jeonghan, then peers at the other people in the room. "... what?"

Mingyu, the tallest of the bunch, is the one to answer him. "Ah hyung haha Jeonghan hyung's joking we don't do jobs like that anymore."

"Anymore?!" Joshua feels a headache coming. He knew Jeonghan was doing something not that good, okay? But killing other people?

"Mmh. I love you, Shua." Joshua hears Jeonghan's voice, so he looks back to him.

 _'God, what did I put myself up to?'_ Joshua thinks as he continues to stitch the wound close.

Why did I stay?

I'm going to marry a mad man.

What would mom say if she knew?

Shaking his head, Joshua smiles. 'Ah, I'm in love with him. That's why.'

Finishing up, the doctor kisses his fiance's forehead lightly, "Rest for a bit, Hannie. Then I'll hit you for saying those shit again when you heal."

Joshua goes silent, petting Jeonghan's hair softly before standing up straight. He turns to the people standing near his fiance's bed, "Now, I've seen you all around Jeonghan, and I've met most of you."

The doctor slowly stalks to the one he knew best. Smiling threateningly, he asks, "Mind telling me what happened as I fix you up, Gyu?"

**Author's Note:**

> send me love even though this isn't the greatest thing I've done sksksksks
> 
> check out my prompts/au on twitter for more content! TWT: @shujisoo_


End file.
